minnie's mothers day
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: today is mothers day and mickey and Angel are going to give minnie a mothers day she will never for get.  her first mothers day with Angel and being a mummy as well x


hay every one here is the story i was telling you about

this is a follow on from a supprise for mickey

and its minnie's first mothers day as a mummy x

enjoy x

* * *

><p>Minnie's mothers day<p>

Today was going to be a special day for Minnie as it was her first mothers day as a mummy.

It was quite early when Angel woke up with daddy moving around the room making sure not to wake minnie up as they were going to make her breakfast in bed for mothers day and give her a day off.

"Shh mummy's still sleeping said mickey as he lifted Angel out her crib and carried her down stairs.

While making her breakfast mickey sat baby Angel in her travel cot that was in the kitchen for now so he could keep a close eye on her.

After breakfast was finished he quickly but quietly put baby Angel in her cot and went down stairs and got the tray with Minnie's breakfast on it and got her card and flowers for Angel to give her.

"minnie wake up baby it's morning" said mickey

Angel then began to cry and as soon as minnie heard her she was to see what was wrong but got a big surprise

"what up sweetie is Angel ok or what?" asked a confused minnie

"no she is ok but she has a little something for her number 1 mummy" smiled mickey as he set her breakfast down in front of her then lifted Angel over with the card and flowers

"thank you sweetie mummy just loves her little baby girl" smiled minnie as she took the flowers and card and read the inside.

"awww that's so sweet thank you Angel" was all she could say

"and that's not all mummy is getting the day off to do any thing she likes" smiled mickey

"thanks baby doll" smiled minnie

"you're welcome angel baby smiled mickey as he leaned in and gave his young wife a kiss on the lips

Then she ate her breakfast and mickey ate his and then daddy gave Angel her bottle of milk.

After breakfast …

The family went down stairs to see what was on TV and if they needed any thing at the shops.

"what to watch" said minnie as she looked at all the programs that were on but she could not decide to watch so she put a family film on.

" now babe I want you to sit down and relax today" smiled mickey

"ok baby that's what I shall do but what about the shopping that we need?" answered mickey

"I will take angel if you tell us what you need" smiled mickey

So that's what they did …

Hours later at the shops …..

Mickey was looking for the shopping it was mostly things for Angel that they needed.

As they were on there way home they made a quick stop in to a shop as they walked out they now had hearts shaped chocolates and also a mug that said worlds greatest mummy written in pink on it.

As they walked into the house it was as if no one was in when suddenly there was a noise coming from the living room and when they went in they saw minnie lying on the love seat sleeping as she had hardly any sleep with Angel being mostly up at night Smiling mickey sat and took Angel out her pram and held her close as he hugged her.

A while later minnie woke up to hear a voice crying and as she sat up she realised who it was.

It was baby Angel wanting her nappy/dipper changed, but daddy was not doing so well.

"hay babe did you have a good sleep?" asked mickey as minnie sat up on the love seat.

"ye I did do you need any help with that?" asked minnie

"no thanks that's hit now but will you watch Angel while I make dinner" smiled a shy mickey

"sure mickey I'd love to since you have had her most of the day" giggled minnie as she took Angel and held her close while mickey went into the kitchen and started making there dinner and a bottle of milk for Angel.

In the living room …

Minnie was giving angel her bottle as mickey walked into the room with his hands behind his back.

" what are you hiding Mickey Mouse " asked a curious minnie

" well these " and with that he revealed the cup and the chocolates as well as a card that he found to give her as he shyly smiled

" awww that's adorable, I just love it" said minnie as mickey set them down beside her as she smiled a big smile

Mickey then sat down beside them and put his arm around his two special girls in the world with a smile.

Minnie then snuggled into his warm embrace

"I love you both" smiled minnie

" and we love you too minnie" replied mickey as he smiled back at her then went and stood up and walked into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Dinner time …

" Angels sleeping for a wee while" said minnie as she walked into the kitchen only to be suppressed by mickey.

He had set up candles and made a fancy dinner for both of them and a mothers day cake for dessert ( when Angel wakes up)

" oh mickey this is so romantic" smiled minnie as mickey set her dinner down in front of her as he sat down

" ye only the best for my wife and Angels mummy" smiled mickey

There then both said a prayer and started eating there dinner.

After dinner …

There was a small cry coming from up stairs so minnie decided to go up un aware mickey was setting up a cake that said HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY written in pink icing on it as another mothers day surprise.

As she stepped into the living room there was mickey holding a cake and then he started walk over to his girls with a big smile he whispered

"happy mothers day" into Minnie's ear as she held angel in her arms, all Minnie could do was smile.

" I love you Mickey" whispered Minnie back into his ear as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

" I love you too min" whispered Mickey with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

" and we both love you too angel" they both said at the same time with a big smile.

Then they both had a slice or two of cake Then Mickey decided to watch some football while Minnie went to bath Angel and dress her for bed.

After angels bath it was time for a bottle then sleepy time so mummy and daddy could spend time together before they went to bed.

" bottles all ready min" said Mickey as she stepped out of the kitchen with Angels baby bottle,

" thanks Mickey" replied Minnie with a smile as she took it and tested it on her fur to make sure it was not to hot.

After angel was fed and burped it was now her bed time so mummy rocked her gently in her arms and sung her twinkle twinkle star

After the song was oven Angel was now fast asleep in her mummy's arms so Minnie carried her up to bed and lay her down in her cot and swished the baby monitor on so they could hear if Angel was crying and with all that done Minnie got dressed for bed then kissed Angel goodnight again then switched off the light and softly shut the door and went down stairs to Mickey who was still watching foot ball but it was only a few more minutes to go so she decided to let him watch it then they could maybe watch a romantic film together.

After football Mickey put one arm around Minnie as she snuggled into him with a smile as a film started.

Half way through the film

" Mickey?" said a voice from beside him

He looked down too see Minnie who was trying too keep her eyes open but was starting too fail.

" ye babe what's wrong"? asked a rather concerned Mickey

"nothing I just wanted to say thanks for giving me a grate mothers day and for that card you gave me because I love you too and the chocolates look nice" said Minnie with a smile.

" you're welcome babe any thing for my princess" smiled Mickey but was starting to blush redder then his shorts.

Minnie was now beginning to go pink in her checks as she hugged mickey closer as they continued to watch the film.

Once the film was finished Mickey looked down at Minnie only to smile, she was all snuggled up against him with her eyes closed softly breathing in and out and Mickey thought she looked just simply adorable.

" cute" thought Mickey to himself as he lay her down as he stood up and turned the television off and looked at her again with a big smile.

He decided he should carry her up to bed as not to wake her because they would be up early with Angel.

"May's well be one of us ready for it then" giggled Mickey to himself as he scooped Minnie up bridal style and carried her up stairs and lay her down on the bed and softly covered her up as he got his pyjamas on and scooted in to bed beside her.

Minnie then suddenly snuggled up beside him.

"good night prince charming" whispered Minnie with a smile

" good night princess" whispered Mickey back into her ear with a smile

"I love you" said Minnie in a whisper

" I love you too" smiled Mickey back.

Then they both curled up under the covers and fell asleep that was until Angel would wake them up during the night for a feed and change.

* * *

><p>hope you all enjoyed the story and there is glso going to be one for mickey at fathers day xx<p> 


End file.
